Menunggu Hujan season2
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Pura-puralah...Meski perih, meski sakit, meski segala rasa benci bercampur jadi satu. Namun inilah cara terbaik. Melawan perasaan. Biar dia tahu, aku sudah berniat untuk melupakannya. Bahwa dia hanyalah bayangan gelap di masa lalu. Warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

Kiky come back~ hehe...ganti penname! Kerenan yang dulu apa yang sekarang? Yah, udah lama baget kiky gag masup ke FFN. Sebulan ato dua bulanan lah kiky gag login ^^' jadi rasanya aku mulai susah LAGI merangkai kata-kata. Maap kalo ni pik berasa aneh bahasanya. Oh, ya, kiky akan selalu menerima semua komentar, kritik dan saran kalian selama itu membangun. So, give me review please~

**Disclaimer: **What to say, I own nothing..

**Pairing: **SasuXfemNaru, GaaXfemNaru, SasuXHina

**Warning: **OOC, gender bending, Naruto POV, ini straight lho -kan Naru jadi cewek-, typo pasti ada deh, don't like don't read! Hate it? Don't flame! Review is needed..

**Xxx**

_Aku coba memendam_

_Semua perasaanku padamu_

_Karena tidak sepantasnya_

_Aku masih mengaharap_

_Cintamu…_

~~ooO0Ooo~~

**MENUNGGU HUJAN**

**season 2**

~~ooO0O~~

**Episode 1: Perjumpaan Kembali**

12 tahun berlalu sejak kepergianku dari Konoha. Banyak yang berubah dari kota ini. Misal, daerah yang dulunya area persawahan kini disulap menjadi area perumahan elite. Gedung-gedung pencakar semakin banyak ditemukan. Begitupula dengan bangunan SMP-ku dulu. Banyak yang berubah. Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku kepada kota ini tidak pernah berubah. Mungkin karena kenangan. Entah itu kenangan manis ataupun kenangan pahit.

Dan kini ia pun kembali muncul di hadapanku. Mengingatkanku akan memori masa lalu. Memori yang mulai terkikis dari ingatan. Namun tidak pernah sepenuhnya hilang. Aku tak bisa lagi menaruh perasaan kepadanya. Apalagi perkara itu sudah 12 tahun berlalu. Hanya cinta monyet masa-masa SMP. Tak perlu dibawa-bawa sampai masa kini. Lagi, aku sudah dewasa. Bisa memilah-milah mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Dan jika cintaku bersemi lagi sekarang, maka demikian adalah kesalahan. Aku tak bisa mencintai seorang pria beristri. Wanita macam apa yang mau saja menjalin hubungan dengan pria yang telah memiliki ikatan dengan wanita lain?

Terlepas dari kenangan, aku pun ingin mencoba memulai kehidupanku yang baru di kota yang pernah kutinggali ini. Sebagai seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit. Mengabdikan hidupku untuk melayani masyarakat. Ya, inilah cita-citaku.

Hah~ entah ini takdir atau memang nasibku saja sedang sial. Hingga permasalahan yang sama sekali tak diinginkan ini terjadi. Berawal dari kesalah pahaman kecil, kemudian menjalar menjadi keributan besar. Sampai hampir bisa menghancurkan rumah tangga orang. Pada saat itulah aku merasa sebagai sumber dari segala bencana. Apa iya memang aku yang salah? Karena itu, dengarlah ceritaku…

Sore ini Sasuke datang lagi ke rumah sakit. Ia membawa banyak buah-buahan untuk Nyonya Mikoto. Ia juga datang membawa istrinya, Hinata. Hatiku agak panas juga melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Tapi aku tidak berhak cemburu. Memang aku siapanya?

Suasana ruang rawat Nyonya Mikoto terasa senyap. Nyonya Mikoto sendiri sekarang tengah tertidur pulas. Sedangkan semua orang sibuk pada pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali aku. Semenjak aku masuk ke dalam ruangan ini., atmosfer berubah kaku. Kekakuan ini lebih mengarah pada aku dan Sasuke. Sedari tadi kami hanya saling mencuri-curi pandang tanpa berani menyapa satu sama lain. Aku tahu perkara itu sudah lama sekali berlalu. Namun masih saja ada yang mengganjal di hatiku. Oh, Tuhan, ampunilah hambamu yang lemah ini.

Sebenarnya bisa saja kami menjadikan masalah ini sebagai cerita nostalgia. Tetapi bagaimana bisa bila serpihan-serpihan rasa kami masih tersisa. Aku takut hal itu malah mengobarkan kembali gelora asmara lebih baik aku menjaga jarak saja.

**Xxx**

Hujan deras turun ketika malam bertambah larut. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 22.30 malam. Tadi Hinata pamit pulang lebih awal dari Sasuke. Berarti ada kemungkinan aku akan bertemu Sasuke sekarang. Kemungkinan yang sangat buruk bagiku. Malam ini aku berdiri sendiri di teras rumah sakit. Menunggu hujan reda. Akibat pertemuan kembaliku dengan Sasuke, aku malah teringat kembali pada masa-masa SMP-ku di Konoha. Saat itu aku berdiri sendiri di teras depan kelas VIIA. Kemudian Sasuke datang dan mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelahku. Melontarkan pertanyaan aneh yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kusangka akan keluar dari mulut seorang anak seperti dia. Tanpa terasa sudah 12 tahun lebih kejadian itu berlalu. Ya, ampun! Kenapa lagi-lagi Sasuke?!

"Kau melamun?", tegur seseorang mengejutkanku. "Melamun itu tidak baik lho Bu Dokter." Tch, aku kenal suara ini. Perlahan-lahan kutolehkan kepalaku. Lalu, aku dapat menangkap sosok pria berambut hitam jabrik-jabrik ayam sedang berdiri tepat disebelahku. Wajahnya setelah jadi bapak-bapak tampak lebih mesum dari dulu waktu SMP.

Aku menatap Sasuke jengah. Dia pasti belum pernah melihatku disaat bad mood. "Apa?", tanyaku sengak.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Aku Tanya, kau melamun?", balas Sasuke tak kalah sengak.

"Dari dulu kau ini memang menyebalkan, ya? Iya, aku melamun! Kenapa? Sepertinya langkahku meninggalkanmu dulu memang benar, ya?", bentakku tidak kira-kira. Aku hanya ingin dia diam dan tidak memulai pembicaraan denganku.

Pukul 23.00 malam. Hujan bukannya berhenti malah bertambah deras. Sebentar lagi lampu rumah sakit akan segera dimatikan. Tuan Fugaku pasti sedang menemani Nyonya Kushina sekarang. Entah mengapa aku mencemaskan keadaan beliau. Terlebih lagi… mengapa dia masih ada disini?! "Teme! Kau ini kan bawa mobil. Kenapa tidak pulang juga? Kasihan istrimu di rumah, bodoh!", aku dapat merasakan urat berkedut di pelipisku.

"Hn? Kau sendiri belum pulang, Naruto," sahut Sasuke santai.

"K-…aku menunggu hujan reda! Aku ini mau pulang naik taksi. Tapi kalau hujan begini 'kan aku jadi tidak bisa jalan ke trotoar depan…"

"Aku juga akan menunggu hujan reda," potong Sasuke datar.

"Eh? Apa?", tanyaku memastikan.

"Kau dengar, aku juga akan menunggu hujan reda. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri. Seorang wanita malam-malam pulang sendirian. Tidak apa-apa tuh?", jawab Sasuke tetap datar. Menurutku, percuma saja pulang tidak sendirian tetapi bersama seorang pria. Apalagi dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu pulang," aku terdiam. Tidak berniat menjawab tawaran Sasuke. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku juga tidak akan memaksamu," kemudian Sasuke pun berjalan pergi menuju parkiran rumah sakit.

Sasuke sudah melangkah cukup jauh, meninggalkanku yang masih setia berada di tempat. Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menghilang di tikungan jalan, tiba-tiba lampu rumah sakit mati. Awalnya, aku masih berani berdiri disini sendirian tapi lama-lama…aku mendengar suara-suara aneh di belakangku. "Hiiey!", pekikku. "Teme! Aku ikut denganmu!", aku pun berlari mengejar Sasuke. Sebagai informasi saja, di rumah sakit ini memang sering ada kejadian-kejadian aneh jika lampu rumah sakit sudah dimatikan- aku pernah beberapa kali mengalami kejadian-kejadian ganjil selama bekerja disini. Makanya, aku tidak mau sendirian jika lampu rumah sakit sudah dimatikan.

"Teme!", panggilku masih sambil berlari. Mudah-mudahan saja dia belum pulang. Sampai di parkiran aku lihat Sasuke baru membuka pintu mobilnya. Keberuntungan sedang berpihak padaku. "Sasuke! Hey!", aku berlari kecil mendekati Sasuke aku pun berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Untuk itu kucoba untuk menstabilkannya.

"Bukankan tadi kau tidak mau ikut?", Sasuke menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

"Haah... lampu rumah sakit sudah dimatikan. Akh, aku tidak mau lagi mendengar isakan-isakan misterius dari arah koridor, atau suster bermuka pucat yang berdiri mengambang di lorong, atau..."

"Masuklah. Kau tak perlu banyak bicara. Dasar penakut," ia berputar ke pintu mobil di sisi lainnya. Kemudian ia membukakan pintu untukku. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Aku merasa agak tidak enak karena harus menumpang di mobil Sasuke. Juga tidak enak pada Hinata. Aku telah membatalkan niatku sendiri untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

_Aku..memang..lemah..  
_

**To be continued..**

Bahasaku ancur DX akhir cerita aku serahin ke reader aja. Maunya Sasu ama Naru apa Gaa ama Naru? Maap deh kalo ada yang ngerasa aneh ama Sasu di fic ini -aku juga ngerasa gitu soalnya. Ukh, padahal lagi test RSBI, tapi masih nekad aja publish fic. Gimana lagi...aku udah keburu kangen ama kalian~ *ditendang* Akhir kata kiky cuma minta satu hal; review. Karena itu bisa membangkitkan semangat kiky!!

**See you in the next chapter..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **SasuXfemNaru, GaaXfemNaru, SasuXHina

**Warning: **OOC, AU-ish, female Naru loh, don't like don't read!

*****

_Hujan,_

_Bawalah tangisku_

_Basuhlah lukaku_

_Siramiku dengan..._

_Cinta kasihmu_

~~ooO0Ooo~~

**Menunggu Hujan season 2**

**Episode II: Antara Aku, Kamu, dan Dia**

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Cinta sempat merapuhkanku. Meluluh lantakkan duniaku. Membawa jiwa polosku menuju lingkar kehancuran. Memang benar, begitu mudah kita diterbangkan oleh sayap-sayap cinta. Tetapi ketika sayap itu patah, kita akan terjatuh. Terantuk terjalnya jalan takdir. Membuatku takut jatuh cinta lagi. Karena aku takut sakit itu terulang kembali. Walau tak mungkin selamanya aku hidup tanpa cinta. Aku juga membutuhkannya. Tapi...

Mengapa Sasuke harus muncul? Setelah hidupku mulai tertata rapi. Dia telah kembali membawa luka yang sama. Dia mengingatkanku pada rasa di masa lalu. Terlebih lagi dia sudah menikahi seorang wanita. Itu berarti ia tak mencintaiku lagi, bukan? Yah, lagipula saat itu kami masih SMP. Aku tahu Sasuke pasti tidak serius. Tapi mengapa hatiku tetap tidak terima?! Jujur, aku merasa sakit. Hatiku perih bagai ditusuk sembilu. Sasuke bagaikan air cuka yang menyiram luka menganga. Sial!

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?", kudengar suara berat seorang pria memecah keheningan. Sejenak aku terdiam.

"12 tahun berlalu. Banyak yang berubah dari Konoha. Tapi perasaanku tidak pernah berubah terhadap kota ini," kataku tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Lalu ia diam.

Beberapa saat keheningan menyeruak diantara kami. Kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kami bicarakan. Semua jelaslah sudah. Kami telah memiliki kehidupan kami sendiri. Dan dengan pemikiran kami sendiri tentu saja. Biarlah aku – juga Sasuke – berjalan di jalan kami dengan cara kami sendiri. Walau aku tidak yakin bisa.

Aku mengerling ke arah jendela mobil. Hujan deras masih turun. Kami sedang berada di atas jalan layang sekarang. Kulihat lampu-lampu aneka warna berkedip-kedip di bawah sana. Bagai kunang-kunang, cahaya itu timbul tenggelam. Indah sekali.

Mobil melaju kencang. Membelah tetes-tetes air hujan. Hampir sampai di rumahku. Aneh, entah mengapa aku merasa lega. Mungkin karena akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari Sasuke untuk sementara ini. Entah bagaimana dengan besok.

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas tumpangannya," ucapku sembari membungkuk hormat. Kemudian mobil Sasuke kembali melaju. Ia pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

***

Pagi di musim penghujan. Tentu sangat dingin. Dari jendela kamar aku dapat melihat dedaunan meneteskan air sisa hujan semalam. Sinar matahari berwarna jingga, tidak terang, tapi menyilaukan. Pelangi berbentuk setengah lingkaran terlukis indah di angkasa. Segera aku mengambil handphone-ku, mengarahkan kameranya ke pelangi. Lalu kutulis pesan singkat tak lupa menyisipkan foto pelangi tadi. "AYO, BANGUN! ADA PELANGI!" Seketika kutekan tombol 'send'. Seper sekian detik kemudian pesanku telah terkirim. Mau tahu siapa yang kukirimi pesan? Yah, tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan tunanganku tersayang.

Aku memang jahat. Masih menaruh perasaan pada seorang pria beristri. Mana aku sendiri sudah punya calon suami lagi. Tidak, tidak, aku mencintai tunanganku itu kok. Malahan waktu pernikahan kami tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Dia juga tahu kadang-kadang aku masih kepikiran pada Sasuke. Dan beruntung dia mau mengerti. Aku tak menyangka ada orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku seperti dia. Aku terharu, sebab dialah orang pertama yang mengungkapkan perasannya padaku.

Gaara.

"IYA, PELANGINYA INDAH... SEPERTI KAU ;-)" Aku sedikit tersenyum setelah membaca balasan dari Gaara. Dia bisa juga romantis dan sangat gombal. Tapi hanya jika kami tidak benar-benar sedang bertemu secara langsung. Atau dengan kata lain lewat telepon, sms, atau e-mail. Di luar itu... tidak, dia sama sekali tidak romantis.

Kemudian aku mengetikkan balasan pesan untuk Gaara. "HARI INI AKU SEDANG TIDAK ADA PEKERJAAN. KAU JUGA TIDAK KAN? APA KAU MAU MENEMANIKU HARI INI?" Beberapa waktu setelah pesanku terkirim, Gaara memberi balasan. Namun sungguh mengecewakan. Ternyata dia masih ada pekerjaan di kantor. Jangan tanya apakah aku sedih atau tidak. Karena kau pasti tahu apa jawabannya.

Hari Sabtu pukul 10 pagi. Mall masih baru buka. Karena bosan di rumah maka aku putuskan untuk pergi ke cafe sebentar. Mungkin lama juga tidak apa-apa, kukira. Aku memesan secangkir cappucino. Disini masih sepi. Hanya tampak beberapa pengunjung saja. Dua diantaranya seperti aku kenal. Eh, tunggu! Aku memang kenal mereka. "Sakura, Ino!", panggilku sambil melambai ke arah mereka. Tak tahunya mereka juga masih mengenaliku – mereka pun balas melambai. Karena memang sedang tidak ada teman maka kuputuskan untuk ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Long time no see!", Sakura dan Ino bergantian memelukku. Senangnya bisa bertemu teman lama. Mereka jelas tampak lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan 12 tahun lalu. Aku memang sering melihat perkembangan mereka lewat internet. Tiap tahun mereka tampak semakin bertambah dewasa. Dulu Ino benar-benar tampak kurus, tapi sekarang malah jauh lebih berisi. Dulu rambut Sakura tergerai panjang sebahu. Aku pikir ia menyayangi rambutnya, eh ternyata ia justru memotong pendek rambutnya itu. Mereka pun pasti akan terkejut begitu melihat aku yang sekarang.

"Seingatku, kau itu anak manis berkuncir dua yang doyan menenteng buku kemana-mana," kelakar Sakura mengenang masa lalu.

"Iya, benar, setumpuk komik cewek entah pinjam dari siapa saja," sahut Ino membuka aib yang paling memalukan. Waktu SMP aku ini tidak modal sekali, sampai-sampai komik pun pinjaman semua. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak sadar waktu kecil pernah begitu.

"Ah, tapi sekarang 'kan tidak...," kataku penuh pembelaan terhadap diri sendiri. Walau pada kenyataannya aku masih saja suka meminjam komik dari keponakan-keponakanku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau sekarang kerja dimana?", tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku? Di RS Konoha," jawabku singkat. Mereka lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi dokter?", ganti Ino bertanya.

"Bukan, jadi cleaning service. Ya tidak lah!", kami tertawa bersama. Kemudian aku menambahkan, "Ya, sesuai cita-cita sih. Aku ingin jadi dokter dan demikianlah aku sekarang."

Melalui pertemuan di cafe itu aku berhasil mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan mereka selama 12 tahun. Ino melanjutkan bisnis toko bunga milik keluarganya. Sakura bekerja sebagai apoteker. Tenten, yang tidak tampak bersama mereka ternyata sudah menikah. Ia dan keluarganya pinda ke desa – suami Tenten mengelola perkebunan. "Anak Tenten lucu, lho! Dia baru berusia sekitar 1 tahun!", jelas Ino bersemangat. Hah, bagiku yang sebentar lagi akn menikah, rasanya ingin sekali waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Usiaku 25 tahun. Sudah cukup kan untuk berkeluarga?

Pukul 12 tepat kami keluar dari cafe. Sakura dan Ino memiliki niat untuk berbelanja sejak awal. Jadi karena sudah bertemu denganku, sekalian saja kami bertiga. Konoha Plaza dulu tidak ada waktu jaman-jaman aku masih SMP. Tetapi beberapa tahun setelah aku pindah, mall terbesar di negara Hi ini resmi dibuka. Kami berjalan-jalan ke bagian pakaian. Sejauh mata memandang lautan pakaian diskon tersebar dimana-mana. Dengan berbagai macam model, merk dan harga. Aku yang memang paling malas memilih-milih pakaian hanya bisa menguap sambil mengikuti gerakan Sakura dan Ino.

"Ini bagus sih... diskon 50%. Tapi, gila! Bahkan sudah didiskon pun tetap masih mahal!", pekik Sakura pelan supaya tidak kedengaran orang-orang. Di tangannya terdapat sehelai gaun pendek berwarna merah maroon tanpa lengan. Ada hiasan pita berbentuk bunga besar berwarna senada di dada sebelah kira gaun itu. Harga asli 200 $, dipotong setengah harga pun tetap saja masih mahal.

"Hey, cari yang lain saja lah! Kan tidak perlu pakaian mahal-mahal untuk mendatangi pesta itu!", bisik Ino tak kalah pelan.

"Iya sih. Tapi..." Sakura mengembalikan gaun itu ke tempatnya semula. Saat ia melengos ia tak sadar ada orang di depannya. Dari belakang aku mendengar Sakura mengaduh, kukira hidungnya terbentur badan yang tanpa sengaja ia tabrak. "Aduh..." Begitu Sakura mendongak ke atas, matanya membelalak kaget. Ino pun menampakkan wajah terkejut yang sama. Aku sama terkejutnya dengan mereka. Bahkan lebih parah. Tulangku serasa dilolosi, aku lemas. Selama beberapa detik aku terpaku tanpa sanggup mengatakan apa-apa.

Masih dengan tampang terkejut Sakura menggumamkan sebuah nama, "Sa-su-ke". Kini aku sudah bersiap-siap kalau-kalau aku pingsan kapan saja. Orang yang Sakura tabrak ternyata... aduh, celaka pangkat dua!

**Bersambung**

**Kiky hobi banget yah ngegantung cerita gitu aja. Mane pendek bingit lagi. Secara gitu, mo menargetkan baca 3 novel selama 1 minggu yang masing-masing memiliki tebal lebih dari 250 halaman. Alah, baca Heri Muter, eh, Harry Potter aje Cuma 4 hari. Padahal tuh nopel tebelnye kaga ketulungan. Tapi baca KambingJantan seru lho! Ngakak-ngakak dah gue... ehm, kan katanya disini ada tuh nopel-nopel yaoi, apa aja yah? Pengen beli kagak punya duit. Mo pinjem, emang sapa yang punya? Kalo gitu ada nggak yang tau dimana situs novel yaoi onlen? Download pun tak jadi masalah, asal tetep free aja hehehe.... and pake basa indonesia. Basa inggris juga gpp ci, emang lu kate gue anak kelas brapa kaga bisa inggris-inggrisan *ditakol massa* karena akhirnya malah curhat colongan kayak begini nih, maka kiky putuskan segini dulu pertemuan kita hari ini. Wss ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola~ long time no see! _ lama tak berjumpa ya sodara-sodara? Kangen tak ama Kiky yang manis harum mewangi sepanjang hari ini? (All: **buta kali kangen ama lo!**) yo wis, untuk mengakhiri hiatus kiky, kali ini kiky memilih untuk apdet ini pik dahulu... Setelah itu Sacred Flute, Mr. Invisible dan . . . . Voila! Saya hiatus lagi setaon *plakk* ketimbang banyak bacot mulai aja nyokkk~**

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto-sensei

**Pairing: **kayak kemaren =_=

**Warning: **OOC-ness, gajhe-ness, femNaru, maap-saya-ngetik-dari-hp-jadi-maap-kalo-aneh, DLDR!

_~~ooO0Ooo~~_

_Sekali lagi aku jatuh cinta padamu_

_Aku tahu itu salah..._

_Dan ingin kulawan itu semua_

_Namun jika kau terus disini_

_Bagaimana cinta ini bisa kalah?_

_~~ooO0Ooo~~_

**Episode III: Ketetapan hati**

"Sa-su-ke?", ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Aku dan Ino terkesiap tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Kemudian ia mendengus. Tampak tak senang akan keberadaanku. Bencikah kau, Tuan Uchiha? Aku pun tak sudi melihatmu lagi.

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok seorang wanita hamil ber-dress jingga dari balik punggung Sasuke. Ia menyunggingkan seuntai senyum kepada kami sambil menyapa malu-malu. "Siang...", sapanya gugup. Kadang aku tidak suka Hinata. Kenapa sih dia selalu pasang sikap bergitu? Seperti anak kecil saja.

"S-siang~", balasku dan Ino gugup. Tampak Sakura menunduk dalam. Ia mengepalkan tangan gemas. Aku bertindak cepat dengan menggandeng tangannya. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara ia mundur beberapa langkah, menyamai posisi kami.

"Mereka... 'teman' SMP-ku dulu.", lirih Sasuke hingga hanya Hinata yang dapat mendengar. Hinata mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Sasuke. "S-senang bisa bertemu kalian", ia kembali tersenyum gugup.

Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, kelihatan sekali kalau Sasuke sama gugupnya dengan Hinata. Dia yang biasanya tenang kini tampak gelisah. Apa-apaan ini? Memang kami setan apa? Cepat-cepat saja sana pergi kalau tak mau melihatku lagi. Toh, aku juga tak pernah berharap akan bertemu dengan kau. Cukup samapai kemarin malam saja aku berada dekat-dekat Sasuke.

Suasana hening hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk buka suara."Sakura... Ino... ini Hinata - istriku.", mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, Ino tertegun sejenak. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk bersikap biasa. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Aku? Aku... entah mengapa aku merasa sakit mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke. Perih rasanya melihat senyuman Hinata. Seolah bangga bisa menjadi istri si brengsek ini. "Oh, senang sekali mendengarnya!", Ino berujar datar. Hanya untuk menjaga kesopanan.

"Tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-san disini. Belanja, ya?", tanya Hinata berusaha ramah. Aku mengangguk seraya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Hinata menenteng kantung plastik berlabel toko perlengkapan bayi. Basa-basi sedikit saja lah. "Hinata-san sendiri pasti sedang membeli perlengkapan bayi, ya? Kudengar sudah hampir 9 bulan?", grrrh... Aku benci menanyakannya.

"Ah, iya..."

"Kalau begitu selamat ya, Hinata-san?", ucap Ino ikut memaksakan senyuman. Aku memandang Ino khawatir. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menangis! Kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan jahat sekali sampai tega mempertemukanku kembali dengan Sasuke? Hambamu ini sedang berusaha! Jangan terus beri aku godaan! Terlebih dalam wujud setan Sasuke.

"Te-terimakasih..."

"Maaf, kami harus segera permisi. Ada sesuatu yang penting setelah ini.", sela Sakura buru-buru namun masih sempat tersenyum bohong. Hinata mengedip. "Oh, iya, silahkan...", katanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sakura. Aku dan Ino ikut menjabat tangan Hinata. Kami tak melupakan Sasuke, tentu. Sementara mereka menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan penuh tatapan benci. Aku sendiri tak yakin akan ikut menjabatnya atau tidak.

_Pura-puralah..._

_Meski perih, meski sakit, meski segala rasa benci bercampur jadi satu. Namun inilah cara terbaik. Melawan perasaan. Biar dia tahu, aku sudah berniat untuk melupakannya. Bahwa dia hanyalah bayangan gelap di masa lalu. Tak ada hubungannya lagi dengan kehidupanku di masa kini._

Dan ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulitku, sangkakala telah bertiup. Menandakan perang aku melawan perasaan cintaku pada Sasuke telah dimulai. Selamat jalan... Masa laluku...

"Kau bodoh jika masih menyukai Sasuke! Aku harap sekarang tidak. Tapi tatapanmu membuatku ragu! Entah mengapa aku jadi bertambah benci sama si Sasuke itu!", cerocos Sakura tanpa henti sepanjang perjalanan menuju lobi.

"Ia sudah berkeluarga. Kuharap kau tidak membuat suatu kesalahan karena masih mencintainya.", ceramah Ino panjang lebar. Mereka tidak tahu. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku juga sudah berusaha untuk melupakannya. Aku ini tidak sebodoh para wanita yang mau jadi selingkuhan pria-pria beristri. Aku tak serendah itu!

Lagipula aku pun sangat mencintai Gaara. Ya, Gaara. Bicara soal Gaara, pria tulus yang mau menerimaku apa adanya, aku merasa berdosa padanya. Karena tak bisa 100% tulus mencintai dia. Padahal dia adalah orang yang akan menjadi suamiku nanti. Aku tidak kuat. Sungguh, untuk berjalan saja sulit. Sedari tadi aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tangis di hadapan Sasuke. Sekarang dia sudah tidak ada dan aku tak kuat lagi untuk menahan tangisku. _Biarkan saja lepas._

"...jadi Naruto, sebaiknya kau-", Ino berhenti berceloteh. Ia dan Sakura menoleh ke arahku. Tatapan mereka berubah penuh iba tatkala memperhatikan aku disini. Menangis tanpa suara. Bersandar di dinding lobi. Memandang kosong sepatu merahku. Kemudian mereka berjalan ke arahku. Memelukku seperti seorang sahabat.

Mentari sore bersinar keemasan. Aku memandang kagum dari sini. Danau yang sering kukunjungi semasa SMP. Tempat dimana sebuah kenangan pahit tercipta. Tak ingin kuingat lagi. Mungkin memang tak boleh aku renungi lagi. Detik-detik ketika aku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, menyaksikan adegan memilukan antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Masa-masa ketika aku harus pergi meninggalkan pilihan juga pertanyaan.

Yah, itu masa lalu. Kembali ke masa kini! Sekarang danau ini tak seperti dulu lagi. Sunyi senyap, tersembunyi di balik rerimbunan semak belukar dan pohon-pohon besar. Sekarang danau ini ramai. Banyak pengunjung datang, penjual jajanan berjejer rapi. Ada taman bunga dan taman bermain. Pohon-pohon sudah berkurang. Hanya saja pohon favoritku masih bertahan.

Konoha benar-benar berubah. Dan kebiasaanku tak pernah berubah. Duduk di tepi danau, bersandar ke pohon besar sambil melempar batu ke air. Melihat matahari tenggelam... Ah, aku rindu menjadi siswi kelas 2 SMP~

Di danau ini aku bisa sedikit membuang ingatan dalam kejadian tadi sinag. Kejadian tidak penting yang tidak perlu. Apalagi aku tidak sedang sendirian disini. Ada seseorang yang spesial di sebelahku. Mau tahu siapa?

"Gaara~ pengertian sekali~ tahu saja aku disini~", ujarku memanja. Mepet-mepet ke tubuh Gaara. Hehe, mumpung berdua XP Tak kusangka pula, ia dapat menemukanku disini. Yah, tadi Sakura dan Ino memberiku tumpangan. Lalu aku minta turun di danau ini. Kalau dipikir-pikir senang sekali ya orang memberiku tumpangan?

"Aku kenal kau bukan kemarin sore.", jawab Gaara datar. Aku menggembungkan pipiku sok imut. Tidak romantis sekali kalau sudah bertemu. Kangen tidak sih? Aku mati-matian melawan perasaanku hanya untukmu tahu!

"Nyaaa~ datar begitu jawabnya! Gaara tidak cinta Naru lagi, ya?", kali ini terlalu mendramatisir hihi... Ayolah, jarang-jarang 'kan bisa berduaan begini? "Lalu kau mau apa?", nadanya tidak sabaran huh. Masih sok keren segala.

Aku duduk terdiam. Tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Sejurus kemudian tanpa sadar sebuah kalimat meluncur dari bibirku. "Buktikan.", kataku mantap. Kali ini aku pasang muka serius. Gaara memandangku bingung. Akibat perubahan raut wajah tiba-tiba? Tetapi ia tetap menjawab, "Kau mau bukti apa lagi?" Kemudian ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

Sejenak kami berdua beradu pandang. Aku tak percaya aku bisa mengkhianati mata itu. Mata yang begitu jernih bagai air murni. Di hadapan mata itu, aku temukan diriku diselubungi kabut kekecewaan. Ia mungkin akan kecewa padaku. Sahabat-sahabatku mungkin juga kecewa padaku. Aku pun kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Tatapan Gaara selalu bisa menyiksaku dengan penyesalan.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia menghapus jarak diantara kami. Aku tarik kata-kataku tentang Gaara yang tidak romantis. Dia manis. Aku adalah gadis paling bodoh bila menyia-nyiakan cinta Gaara.

Mentari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Membawa selimut malam ke muka dunia. Mengiringi cumbuan mesra sepasang anak manusia. Hangat. Aku adalah gadis bodoh bila meninggalkan kehangatan ini. Aku adalah gadis paling paling bodoh sedunia jika bisa mengkhianati pemilik mata hijau jernih ini.

**Bersambung**

**Balesan Review:**

**CCloveRuki****: **aduh~ yang ini juga pendek~ saya ngetik dari hp soalnya... Jadi gak bisa panjang-panjang. Nanti deh kalo kompie saia udah bener nanti saia panjangin chapternya! Doa'in lho? Hehe XD

**Sabaku No Nanda****: **thx dah ripiu nan~ XD oh, oke! Nanti kiky tampung dulu pake suara terbanyak soale hoho...

**Yuki the Kawaii****:** *blush+gede pala* aih, aih~ kiky tersanjung~ makaciie ea? *kedip-kedip* maaf juga kalo chap ini mengecewakan =_=

**Namikaze lin_chan****: **semangat banget mbak? =_= iya iya ntar kiky tampung dulu~ (**dalem ati:** berapi-api banget nih ripiunya)

**UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru****: **ini lanjutannya~ XD maaf mengecewakan! *nunduk-nunduk* iiah kalo mau happy ending ya happy ending. Lagian kiky juga gak tega nyiksa dobe terus ;(

**Rhie****:** iya gapapa gapapa... Ehem, tunggu jawabannya di akhir cerita XD kiky penuh kejutan gitu loh! *plakk* thx!

**Fuuyuki27****: ** salam kenal juga~ iya, saia yang nulis Sacred Flute... Ada apa iia? XDD

**Hohoho... Beneran deh nie chapter pendek bener! Semoga kaga pada kapok deh DX Mane uda lama kaga nulis. Kaku nih otak! sekalian kasi tau juga, software hp nyang bisa buat ngolah kata kek Ms. Word apa yang buat j2me apa aje? Polling pairing masi dibuka~ kira-kira siapakah yang akan kawin ama Naru...?**

**~Review~**


End file.
